1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to methods for facilitating and managing communications between individuals who are involved in a community of action or purpose. In one sense, aspects of the invention relate to such fields as electronic mail, word processing, data base management and other methods for facilitating the transaction of business between individuals and the management of data and communications related to such transactions.
In another, more important sense, this invention is a pioneering one which establishes a new field of managing business, social and personal communications by integrating state of the art computer and communication tools and methodologies within a new conceptual and methodological framework: managing communications by treating them as moves in conversations in a structured context which encourages participants to carry out their communications in a more meaningful, organized manner and promotes completion of conversations to the satisfaction of all of their participants.
This invention is based on the development of a precise and rigorous language of distinctions which is valid for observation and interpretation of what is happening in the whole gamut of human conversation and simultaneously forms the basis for a method for supporting, enhancing, and coordinating human conversation which can be carried out in a variety of computer and communication system environments.
2. Description of the Prior Art